Confessions
by Luner Hunter
Summary: A love a fare is coming. still no good at summarys. flames are welcomed. but i would like sum help and tips. im still new at this.


Confessions

This weekend started as any other, Odd, sitting on his bed waiting for me to get up, so he can have Kathrin over without waking me up.

"Hey Ulrich your finally up! Did you know you talk in your sleep?" asked odd

"No. why? Did I say something?" I asked back

"Nothing really" he says in a uneven voice

"Are you sure I didn't say any thing of importance?" I pushed

"Yeah I'm sure. I'm gonna go get Kathrin, ill be back soon." he said quickly waving as he shut the door.

'Hmmm I wonder…… did I say anything important. I'll find out sooner or later, I wonder if Yumi is up yet.' I thought as I changed from my pjs and into my green shirt, vest, and cargo pants. Then I went from my room down to the lunch room to get me some breakfast. When I saw "MARWEN!!!!!! I thought you were still in a coma!!!" I exploded. Marwen is my sister she was in a car accident when she was 12 and that was 2 years ago. I ran over to her and gave her a HUGE!!!! Hug

"I missed you sooo much little sis." I confessed

"I missed you too Rick. Can u let me go now? I need to breath ya know." Marwen said in a small voice.

"Sure." I responded "when did you get here?"

"Just this morning. Mom got a call that I was out of a coma and she picked me up. She asked if I wanted to go to the same school as you and of course I said yes." my sister said "Who is this Ulrich?" asked Sissy in a real sassy voice

"My sister Marwen and you know what Sissy?" I asked

"What? Hmm?" She replied

"If u mess with her you'll be sorry. " I said giving her an evil look

"Fine good-bye." she pouted and walked away.

"What was up with her?" Marwen asked.

"She always nags people that are new that 'I'm hers' but I'm really in love with Yumi." I said

"Oh I already met her….isn't she the girl who dresses in all black? She is kinda cute." she said smiling a little bit. I just eyed her

"What? I was just kidding." I let out a sigh

"Hey Ulrich you never told me you had a sister" Jermie said looking at her

Aelitea comes up behind him "boo!" she says

Jermie jumps. "Ahh!"

"Have you seen Odd here lately?" Aelitea asks

"Yeah he went to see Kathrin" I stated "why?"

"Oh well….. Kathrin wanted me to give him something." she said and pulls out a painting.

"Ok" Jermie says.

"Hey every one. What's up?" Yumi said with a smile.

"My sis just got out of a coma and is now gonna go to school with us."

I explained

"Yeah I already met her. She's very polite." Yumi responds.

"She usually is." I replied.

"Oh come on Ulrich I'm not as good of a girl most people think I am." Marwen stated. "Yeah I should know. Oh yeah and by the way, welcome back!" Odd says. "Odd do u know her?" Kathrin asked

"Yup he and I were going out for a wile before my accident." Marwen said "oh…so what's your name? Mine is Kathrin"

"Nice to meat you Kathrin, my name is Marwen" my sister said

I just sat there thinking to my self 'my sister and my best friend was going out right under my nose?!?!' "Are you alright Ulrich? You look a little upset." Yumi asked me "I'm fine." I said trying to keep my voice normal and keep the anger out. "Are you sure?" she asked "yeah I'm sure." I replied "I'm just gonna go out side and get some fresh air." I said "I'm coming to Rick" Marwen said "we are to!" Aelitea said and Jermie, odd, and Kathrin nodded. "Okay." I said as I walked out the door of the school building. "So what does every one want to do today?" odd asked "I want to get some ice-cream. Then maybe go to the park. What about you guys?" "That sounds good." Aelitea and Kathrin said at the same time. "But..." Jermie started then Aelitea gave him a begging face. "Fine. I'll go to the park and get ice-cream with you guys." he said reluctantly. So we walked to the ice-cream shop and ordered our favorite kinds of ice-cream. Mine was chocolate, Yumi got a vanilla, Jermie got a swirl, and Aelitea got a cherry after me and Yumi explained what it was, Odd and Kathrin got the same as I did. We all walk out of the parlor and towards the park.

POV: Yumi

"Put your hands up!" a stranger yells at us "no way man." Ulrich says then the stranger pulls a gun. "Last chance. Put up your hands or else the girl gets It." he says pointing the gun at me. "No!" Ulrich yells and he runs at the stranger. Bang! "AHHHHHH" Ulrich screams as he gets shot in the chest. "Ulrich!!!" I scream WACK!!!!!WACK!!!!! "AHH!" the stranger yells as Ulrich hits him with a couple round house kicks in the stomach. The stranger falls to the ground and we all start to run to the hospital when I asked Ulrich if he was ok "I feel cold." he said in a faint voice and then he hit the ground. "OH MY GOD ULRICH!!!" Aelitea screams. "Don't die on me!" I scream at him. "Help me pick him up." I said to odd and Kathrin witch had horrified looks on their faces. Odd and Kathrin grabbed one of his legs and we ran to the hospital. When we got to the hospital a nurse asked "What happened to him?" "Some one jumped us and the stranger told us to put our hands in the air and Ulrich didn't. The man drew a gun he pointed it at me so Ulrich ran at him to fight the man the man shot him." I explained "w…will he be alright?" Aelitea asked panicking. "We won't know for a few hours after the surgery is done. But it looks like it didn't hit anything important, it could of though." the nurse replies. "When can I see him?" I asked "in a few hours if he survives the surgery. I have to help with it. I'll be able to give you updates." he said putting on a face mask. I sat on a bench in a long row of benches the rest of the gang sat right next to me. "I should have helped" odd said guiltily "man what a way to start my first day in two years with my bro." Marwen says gloomily "don't blame your self odd. He'll be ok. He's too stubborn to die." I said after about an hour or so a doctor came walking down the hall towards me and the gang. "He made it through the surgery and should be awake in a few minutes, but you guys can't see him for about a hour." he said to us. "I have to see him now!" I bellowed "you can't." he said "I can't or you wont let me?" I asked "Yumi calm down please." Kathrin softly said. "I need to see him" I said breaking down and crying. "He'll…….he'll…he'll be alright." Jermie stuttered. I got up to go run to Ulrich's room but odd stopped me. "LET GO OF ME!" I screamed "no Yumi, I can't." he said. I pulled and pulled but his grip was tight "I'm sorry Yumi." he said crying a little. "You have to let him rest and your need to rest." he said pulling me into a hug. At first I was shocked then I just broke down and cried for what seemed to of been forever. "It's ok Yumi. I'm scared for him too." he said pulling me down to sit on the bench. "You need to sleep." he said "thanks." I said between sobs. "Do you want me to get you a blanket?" Kathrin asked "sure thanks." I said "I'll go with her and get you a pillow and maybe a bed." Aelitea said walking down the hall with Kathrin "I'm coming too." Jermie said running after them.

POV: Odd

She pulled me into a hug I felt her chest heave and her body shakes. I rubbed her back for a wile when she stopped shaking said "forgive me for the way I acted earlier." she said "shhh." I said softly "lay your head down." So she laid her head down on my chest and I laid my head on hers. Yumi started to cry again. She cried and cried for a long time till she cried her self to sleep. When Kathrin, Aelitea, and Jermie got back she was asleep for a wile. "How has she been?" Kathrin asked "alright." I said lifting my head. "You guys can see him now." the doctor said. I shook Yumi a little bit so that she would wake up. "Waaa?" she says "we can go to see Ulrich now." I said and she jumped strait up. "What's his room number?" she asked "room 207." said a nurse. "Thanks" I said as we all ran to Ulrich's room. BAM! Yumi flung the door open. "Ulrich! Oh thank god your alright." she said. "Hey yumi." he said faintly "of course I'm gonna be alright. I've got too much to lose." "Too much to lose?" Yumi asked "yeah. I can't lose my girl…I mean you and all my friends." he said and I watched yumi and Ulrich's face turn 12 shades of red. A doctor came into the room. "This is the bullet that was in you." said a doctor shaking a small plastic bottle. "The bullet looks to be a .45." he said "I'm gonna leave this bullet on your side table if you want to keep it." "Sure." Ulrich said in a faint voice again. "Well I let you guys get some alone time." said the doctor "yeah we will too." I said walking out of the room with every one except Yumi and Ulrich. I noticed that I wanted to stay with Yumi. That's when I realized that I loved her. 'I can't tell her. It will only make trouble with Ulrich, Yumi, and me' I thought "do you want a fresh shirt?" Kathrin said interrupting my train of thought. "What? Yea…yeah" I looked down and saw that Yumi cried so much she soaked my shirt. Kathrin handed me a dry shirt. It was a blue green color. I took off my shirt and changed it. The blue green shirt was weirdly soft. "Like it?" she asked "yeah, it's soft." I answered. "Its one of my hand made shirts." she said. "So do you think he'll make it through?" she asked "well I think he will, but you never know if the wound will get infected." I said wincing at the thought of Ulrich dieing. 'But there'd be less competition for yumi.' I thought 'NO!!!' I thought mentally slapping my self. After about 10 or 15 minutes Yumi walked out of Ulrich's room extremely happy. "So what happened in there?" I asked sarcastically. "Nothing'" she replied in a forced calm voice "what was it? Come on. Spill the beans." Aelitea asked "well." Yumi paused "Ulrich asked me to marry him!" she squealed. 'Crap!!!' I thought. 'I'll try to act happy for them but I don't think I'll be able to pull it off.' I thought feeling like my heart just got ripped out. "Well what did you say?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer "I said yes!" she replied. My mind went blank. I don't know why, but it did. Then I remembered simple plans song "I'm just a kid" lyrics: I woke up at seven I waited till eleven just to figure out that no one would call. I think I got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them. What's another night alone? When you're spending every day on your own. And here it goes: I'm just a kid. And life is a night mare. I'm just a kid. I know it's not fair. Popped into my head. I shook it from my mind but I knew that song was telling the truth about me. I do spend all my nights alone except with Ulrich because he's my room mate and one of the gang maybe if there was some thing going on. I sighed and walked down the hall way into an elevator and out of the hospital. I didn't know where I was going so I just let my feet lead me. I noticed that I ran to a bench out side of the hospital. I felt hot steamy tears running down my face. "Are you ok?" asked some one so I looked up. The voice came from what looked to be a 14 year old girl. She's wearing a pink shirt with blue jeans and a pink belt with a big buckle. She had red hair and as for her shoes they were black. "Yeah." I replied in a jolty voice. "What's wrong?" she said tilting her head a little bit. "I just got my heart wrenched out on accident." I answered "oh…well sorry." she said "my name's Odd." I said "wha???…Oh your name is Odd. My name is Angel." she said "your probably think my name's funny." I said in a sour voice. "No I don't I think its kinda cute." she said sitting next to me. "I don't feel so well." I said feeling like I was gonna puke. "Here take this." she said pulling out an Excedrin tension headache bottle out of her bag. She put a pill in her hand. I took it, put it into my mouth, and swallowed it. "That should help." she said then I felt extremely tired. "Thanks. I just want to sleep." I said. "Then lay your head down on my lap. I'll wake you up if your friends are looking for you." Angel said. I eyed her for a wile. "You don't trust me do you?" she asked "not really." I replied "you don't have to." she replied back "make sure to get me up when they come out ok?" I asked. "sure." she said patting her leg. "Thanks." I said laying my head down on her leg. "No problem." she said and started to sing softly. I fell asleep so fast…

POV: Angel

'Man was he tired. Well it looks like I'll be here for a wile.' I thought as I picked up my purse and pulled out a magazine. I was about three-quarters through the book when he started to toss and turn. I tried to stop him but he fell off the bench. "OUCH!" he exclaimed. "Sorry I tried to stop you but well... it didn't quiet work." I said as he rubbed his head. "Hehe. I didn't know I toss and turn in my sleep." he replied. "ODD! Where are you!?!?" asked some one. "I'm over here Kathrin." odd replied. The girl odd called Kathrin came running to him. "Where have you been???" she questioned. "I've been out here. With this girl named Angel." he said gesturing at me. "We all were looking for you. You had us all worried!" she lectured. "What have you been doing out here?" she continued "sleeping." he replied "yeah right!" she yelled "he was only sleeping. He said it him self." I chimed in. she looked at me. "Fine. Well next time tell me when your gonna run off." she said "ok. So what have the others been doing?" odd asked. "Yumi, Ulrich, and Marwen are in the recovery room. Jermie and Aelitea are searching the hospital for you." Kathrin said counting on her fingers. "Hey you wanna go meat the gang?" odd asked me. "Why not." I replied. "Okay lets go." odd said as I put my magazine back in my purse. Kathrin, odd, and I walked in talking about what life was like at our homes. "This way." she said finally opening a door. "Where have you been!?!?" some one asked in a weary voice. "I was out side with Angel, Ulrich. Oh yeah that's Ulrich with the brown hair, next to him is his girlfriend yumi." he said pointing out his friends. "Where are Marwen, Aelitea, and Jermie?" asked odd. Some one opened the door. "Finally we found you." a girl said "who's that?" she asked "I'm Angel." I said "my name is Aelitea and that's Jermie. Oh yeah and that's Marwen." she said politely. "So where did you meat Angel at odd?" the girl called Yumi asked. "Out in the parking lot." odd answered "why is Ulrich in the hospital?" I asked "he got shot by some stranger." he replied. "Oh…so is he gonna be alright?" I asked "yeah I'll be alright." he said in a tired voice. "Do you know any one who would want to hurt you?" I asked Ulrich. "No one I can think of." he replied. "Do any of you?" he asked the others. "nope." answered Aelitea. The rest of them shook their heads.


End file.
